magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Arc
Background Spider arc is a plot that occurred around late October, 2013. It began when one night, Thorell transformed into a spider after eating something Jousuke gave him, courtesy of Missy. Thankfully, Yulia stepped in to prevent Rehan from becoming Thorell's food. Around a week after while playing with his pet, Tiru, Rehan was attacked by a spider. Sei and Aelia stepped in to fight off the spider. Thorell was dropped down by Rehan due to Missy's magic after although something was not quite right with either Sei or Rehan... First Infection It turns out that when some of the spiders crawled under Rehan and Sei's skin, the two became infected and turned into a state similar to mages affected by Jester's Poison. The two, infected by the spider's poison, begins to spew words of how everyone murdered their dearly beloved. Although Thorell tried to ask for Missy's help for a cure, she refuses and only provides a cure that will last for the duration of Royal Ball. Aside from attacking Thorell, Rehan had also attacked Jousuke and Darcy. Though thankfully, Aelia steps in and forces him to de-transform. Missy's 'Cure' & III's Research Eventually, Aelia goes up to Missy to ask for a possible cure. Missy speaks in cryptic ways (though thankfully she is a lot easier to understand when she drops the childish way of speaking), leaving Aelia confused. She tries to talk to Thorell and Jousuke about the first part of the cure, though, she thinks it means they need to get 8 more mages infected. Missy's Note Only when two becomes eight will you have the opportunity to strike the beast. The center is what you seek but beware-- even with eyes so vast they cannot see truth. Enemies are enemies even if they are not. Sever the blades of eight and in that instance of stillness cut out the sac that drips black--But be warned for such dark liquid is so vile one may lose themself if one does not proceed with most caution. As for Aelia's favor for Missy, she needed to gather three viles of blood from Tarot, Evelyn, and Darcy. Meanwhile, Jousuke was tasked by III to collect some samples to report back to her. He needed to collect legs, teeth, and venom from at least two different spiders. Second Infection While Jousuke is trying to collect samples from Sei, who is known to be infected, he was attacked by another spider, who was newly infected. Aelia and Coffee tried to fight off two spiders, but Jousuke ends up becoming infected as the outcome of this battle. Elsewhere, Thorell and Rehan were attacked by a spider at home though Thorell correct deduces it might be Yulia as he could tell the spider was female. Rehan also transforms into a spider, forcing Thorell to run. Adrian, Noah, and Darcy joins in the fight. Though Yulia perished from the mages' relentless attacks. As Thorell grabs Yulia's orb, Darcy, enraged by Thorell's behavior, forces the orb to drop from Thorell's hand and something appears to snatch the orb away. The known infected mages at this point were: Rehan, Sei, Theo, and Jousuke. Missy's 'Cure' Again Aelia visits Tarot at ColourGirls shortly after where they talk about Missy's cure. Aelia offers her own interpretation of the cure though she is reluctant to try it. Tarot calls out Aelia for being wishywashy and half-hearted, to which, Aelia agrees. The two decides to work together to perform the cure, though Tarot suggests Aelia visiting Missy again for further clarification. Unfortunately, before either of them got further clarification, Lee and Tae Min were attacked by a spider. Tarot steps in and transforms to start attacking the spider, and tries to perform the cure after calculating the possibility for the spider to be Jousuke is only 33% chance (as she knows Rehan is taken care of by Thorell, taking him out of the calculation). She is soon joined in by Aelia and the two performs the cure by cutting off eight legs off the spider then cutting through the belly of the spider and stab at the sac to destroy it. Unfortunately, the cure failed and Tarot becomes infected and transforms just as Jousuke died off blood loss, unable to say her farewell. Aelia, now having to face Tarot as spider is having second thoughts about the cure. She is later joined by Meruru and recalls Tarot calling her out regarding the half-heartedness and decides to go through with the cure again. After performing the brutal cure with Aelia, some gray esse are left behind and Tarot is saved. Aelia carries Tarot back to her residence where Tarot breaks the news to her housemate Evelyn who had awaited for Jousuke's return after making previous arrangements with him. Heartbroken and furious, Evelyn storms out of the house and heads straight to Thorell's place to tell him about the method of the brutal cure, at the cost of Jousuke's life as an experiment. Curing Rehan Thorell, after obtaining information from Evelyn regarding the 'cure', relays the information to Rehan who demanded the cure be performed on him. The 'cure' successfully cures Rehan, but Thorell ends up becoming infected. Third Infection After Tarot and Evelyn went up to the academy in hopes of finding III to explain about the gray esse they found, they were disappointed to learn that II had crushed one of the gray esse and no scream came out of it, making the orb useless. When the two head home, Tarot suddenly ages up (and so does Darcy). The two were then ambushed by a spider, then another one. Thankfully Aelia, Coffee, Sion join in the fight, though Tarot is unable to transform. Meanwhile, Imel was hurt and Darcy shows up to take her to safety. Later, another spider joins in and ended up infecting both Tarot and Sion. Thankfully, due to the magic that causes Tarot unable to transform, only Sion transforms into a spider. Tarot leaves in the moment of confusion. Darcy, after bumping into III and II, handed Imel over to III as the researcher was very concerned for the well being of Imel. II whispered something inaudible in Darcy's ear and runes appeared out of Darcy, though the boy does not remember what happened. II points to the direction of the battle, prompting Darcy to join in the fight, now fully able to transform. The same night, Sei becomes unstable and attacks Jamie and Eon. The two boys fought bravely to tire out Sei, but Eon ends up becoming infected. Niko shows up to take Jamie and Sei to safety as they run away from Eon who had turned into a spider. Missy's Second Cure Rehan goes up to Missy to ask about possibility of a different cure that has better odds than 50% success rate for Thorell. Missy says she is able to produce a cure, though not 100% success rate, but it requires a mage orb. Rehan later acquires Vivi's orb from Tyber who was not attached to the orb he found. The cure worked for Thorell, though there are temporary side effects. Each day, Thorell runs the chance of having one of his senses disappear for a whole day. This is All Your Fault Tarot, while infected, goes to where Aelia lives where she threatens the safety of Sheila and Haku if Aelia continues to 'help'. She states that while Aelia has tried to help, her help only turns into disaster after disaster and they are better off without her help. Under the state of psychosis, Tarot tells Aelia that if it wasn't for Aelia telling her about Missy's 'cure', she would not have performed the cure on a spider, because it was help requested by Aelia. Aelia, shaken by the threat, asks Tarot to leave, though offers to take the girl to the hospital since she still considers Tarot to be a friend. As Tarot refuses, she suddenly transforms into spider, though there was something 'off' since she was bigger and faster than usual. Aelia, who had fought Tarot before, immediately understood the difference in their power and tries her best to act as bait to lead Tarot away from the housing village. Darcy shows up after smelling burnt flesh in the air and immediately transforms. He is warned by Aelia regarding Tarot's new power and decides to perform his special ability to hopefully tire out the girl. But he was knocked out of mage form and become crushed under the spider that is Tarot. Cen and Racquel shows up to keep Tarot distracted to get Darcy to safety. Both mages use their special ability as Tarot tries to slow down Tarot's movements. Tarot ends up impaled as a spider by Racquel's spike and nearly dies of blood loss and previous injuries. Thankfully, she is rushed to the hospital on time by Racquel. Vials of Blood Evelyn while over at House of Fortune to ask Missy regarding the gray esse, the cure Rehan used for Thorell, and what II gave her was made aware Tarot was 'playing' with Aelia. The first favor requested by Missy was to help out Theo with his mission from Academy to collect standard mage blood. Evelyn, desperate to cure Tarot and Sion, immediately gets to work and soon collects blood of 9 more standard mages for Theo, who already had 2 at that point. The two mages hand in the samples to the academy, hoping to further Academy's cure. Where are the Mage Orbs? Evelyn, visits Tarot at the hospital to pay a visit, though refuses to let Tarot leave. Later when Tarot is out of the hospital and working at the casino after appearing to be fine, Evelyn ask the girl for permission as she wants to cure Tarot using Missy's cure that requires a mage orb. She tells Tarot that it's not an 100% chance of success and asks if the girl would still like to try. Tarot agrees, though unsure where Evelyn would get the orb needed. Evelyn shows her Kohl's orb that Aelia give up to save Tarot. She also shows Tarot the orbs Tae Min gave up to save others infected as well. Touched by Evelyn's gesture, Tarot gives Evelyn a genuine hug and also gives her an orb she had picked up after watching Yuu pass away,telling her it is an orb for Evelyn's cure should Evelyn get infected, though Evelyn may use it however she wishes. Evelyn, now with four mage orbs in her possession (Kohl, Cen, Cato, and Yuu), returns to Missy to make the cure. But Missy tells her only after Evelyn completes the second favor will she make the cure. And the second favor for Evelyn is to help Aelia for the a community party for M-village. Victims of Spider Arc * Rehan Avakian (Infected, Cured) * Sei (Infected) * Theodore Sith (Infected) * Yulia (Infected, Deceased) * Jousuke Kisaragi (Infected, Deceased) * Tarot Dun (Infected, Cured, Reinfected) * Thorell Maharaj (Infected, Cured) * Sion (Infected) * Eon Horloge (Infected) * Yuu (Deceased)